Beauty From Pain
by SilentStorm1999
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of while listening to the song. Please Read and Review; no flames!


**Okay do I was listening to the song Beauty from Pain by Superchic(K) and this popped up. It's sort of a weird point of view, I don't know what it's really called, and it's the first time I've written it like this. But "You" are a girl OC (hope that's obvious) that used to be a part of the Lyoko Warriors. It's after episode 95, and she's leaving. It's the day she's leaving, and she decides to reminisce before she never sees the Warriors again. It's a more serious K rated story. Short little one-shot, no flames. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

Key: _**words**_=song lyrics. _Words_=thought or emphasis. Words=note/words on hand.

"You're so fat and ugly, I see why nobody ever wants to be your friend," Sissi sneered.

_**The lights go out all around me, One last candle to keep out the night.**_

The song plays again in your head as you just sit there eating, trying not to listen to her words anymore. "You're such a freak. You don't even do anything when I make fun of how lonely you are—not that it's not true," she continued. "You are a lonely weirdo. Even your old group decided to abandon you."

_**And then the darkness surrounds me, I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died…**_

You stand up and dump out your empty tray, leaving the girl in pink to do whatever she wished. She seemed to be shocked, and you let a smile come across your face. But, of course, you have to run into _them_ again.

_**And all that's left is to accept that it's over, My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I've made.**_

Yumi regards you with a cold glare and Odd tries to smile at you. It wasn't your fault—in fact, you saved William from getting possessed; _you _took the heat for _them_, but they don't care—and everyone but Aelita tries to ignore your existence. Those two were the only ones that even acknowledged your existence anymore.

_**I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder, I feel like I 'm slipping away…**_

You sigh and head to the girl dorm. When you make it to your dorm, you shut and lock the door, and actually sing the chorus out loud for yourself to hear.

"_**After all this has past, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again, and there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain**__._"

You sit down and look at old pictures, packing up. It was your last day at Kadic Academy. Since your alone, you continue to sing the song.

"_**My whole world is the pain inside me; the best I can do is just get through the day. When life before is only a memory, I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place…**_"

Once the bags are packed, you look around the single dorm again, and decide that you should at least walk around the grounds before the day is over. You sing it to yourself as you keep walking, looking at the ghosts of memories.

"_**And though I can't understand why this happened, I know that I will when I look back someday. And see how you brought beauty from ashes, and made me as gold purified through these flames**_**.**"

You hear a rustle behind you, but ignore it and walk through the park. When you get far enough away from anyone, you see the Hermitage. You walk through the house and start playing the song on the piano. Nobody would mind, right? It _was_ the last time you'd see the place.

"_**After all this has past, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again, and there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain. Here I am, at the end of me. Trying to hold to what I can't see. I forgot how to hope, this night's been so long. I cling to your promise—there will be a dawn."**_

You stop playing and turn to leave when you think you see someone's shadow. You freeze, but finish the song a bit quieter. _It was nothing_, you assure yourself. _Nobody even noticed you've gone._

"_**After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again, and there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain**__._"

At the end of the song, you leave the house without looking back. Even when you hear footsteps leaving, you don't turn to see who it was. When you get to your room, a note slides under your door. It reads: Nice song. What was it?

You write down the answer and leave it on your nightstand. You look out the window and see your parents car. You walk out the room and take one last look at the dorms before leaving. Once you're in the car, you see Aelita, Odd, and the rest of the group standing by the gates. You tell your parents to wait a minute, and you step outside to see what they want.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me before I was about to leave," you ask impatiently.

There was an uncomfortable pause. "We're sorry," Ulrich blurts. Everyone, including you, look at the boy. Nobody was expecting him to say it first. "We didn't really think you'd leave Kadic because of everything that happened."

You look at the group and meet everyone's eyes. They seem to be sincere; well, everyone except Yumi, who you knew would never trust you again, your fault or not. "I forgive you," you start, and they seem to relax. "But it's too late."

With that last statement, you turn and walk to the door, when someone grabs your hand. You turn to see Odd who's taking out a sharpie. He writes something on your hand quickly, and lets you go. You shut the door and look at the group who is all waving, except for Yumi. You look away from the mirror and read what he wrote on your hand.

I hope we can see the beauty from your pain. You close your eyes to stop the tears from coming out, and stare at the back of the seat in front of you. This will bring beauty from pain. You know it will.

…**And that's the end. Review please, and tell me what you think. Did you like how she took the heat for William, or did you hate it? I had to have the Warriors hate her, because just having one person pick on you wouldn't make you wan to leave a place. And I know the whole new Lyoko Warrior thing is overused, but I think it fit. Have a great day/night/evening/afternoon and please review!**


End file.
